<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Armistice by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776014">Armistice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliances, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Dark Side of Dimensions, Drabble, Early Work, Enemies to Friends, Feelings Realization, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, M/M, Near Future, One Shot, Parallels, Post-Canon, Rivalry, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The King of Games gave Kaiba his purpose, he showed him his future, and then he vanished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Armistice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cities like Domino would always give one a false sense of normalcy. Business, the card games, friends, parties, school, family—one would juggle them with ease, juggle them with barely any lapses in judgment, holding onto them without the fear of the past, without fear of death or destruction.</p>
<p>Seto Kaiba shuffled his feet in his office through them as he thought about all of that.</p>
<p>It was a lot to think about.</p>
<p>The business of KaibaCorp, the inheritance.</p>
<p>The expectation of the Kaiba name and that imaginary friend of Yugi's were already hanging over him like a ghost.</p>
<p>And he wondered why the so-called King of Games couldn't have held on for one more year, held on for one more duel to prove his shot for the title.</p>
<p>How many times had he knocked on the heavens, and had no reply?</p>
<p>These days it felt like the King of Games wasn't out there at all, though he knows this is untrue. His one true rival had spoken to him, back in the early hours of the world.</p>
<p>The King of Games gave Kaiba his purpose, he showed him his future, and then he vanished.</p>
<p>He wanted to destroy this nonsense about Egyptian fairy tales, but something about it caught his eye and instead he watched. He thought to himself, maybe they were wrong about the future.</p>
<p>He took the name, and he disregarded their purpose.</p>
<p>His future was his own.</p>
<p>Everyone knew that, even the King of Games himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>